Flores
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: La rubia de personalidad extravagante (Por no decir bipolar) que tenia la rubia de esa universidad sabia lo que la relación de su amiga necesitaba de manera urgente. [ Leve mención del Heiman y Stolovan] /Bebe x David, lo digo porque no me aparece el pibe en la lista :v /


\- ¡Ya no se qué hacer, chicas, el no quiere expresar su amor como antes – La pequeña castaña estaba llorando en medio de la ronda de amigas que habían hecho en la alfombra del cuarto de Red Tucker - ¿Acaso creen que es mi cabello? ¿Mi personalidad? ¿Las relaciones? ¿Seré mala para él en la cam—

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir como es esa bola de grasa en la cama! ¡Queremos ayudarte sin salir con daño psicológico, por favor! – La pelirroja levanto la mano haciendo un gesto para callar a Heidi, no quería eliminar el poco rastro de heterosexualidad que tenia.

\- Red, baja la voz, es tu departamento pero tienes vecinos que desean dormir – La voz de Wendy hizo que ambas chicas cerraran los ojos y asintieran al compas – Bien, quizás ese cambio se deba a su edad, ya no somos niños, Heidi. Además, Eric cambio bastante luego de un pleito que tuvo con su madre… No se me ocurre nada para ¨ayudar¨ en su relación, lo siento.

\- ¡A mi si! ¡Se perfectamente lo que falta! – Barbará se inclino para delante con una gran sonrisa apretando un pequeño peluche que había robado de la cama - ¡Debes hacer algo romántico! ¡Algo grande! Algo… ¡Con muchas flores! – Heidi ladeo la cabeza pensando, pero cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpida - ¡Ya se! ¡Tengo un plan perfecto, dudo que falle!

\- ¿no crees que sería raro que ella sea la que le de flores? A los chicos no les gusta eso – Esther rodo los ojos bloqueando su celular, las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y por la sonrisa amplia que tenia la rubia la hizo hacer una mueca de duda – Oh… ¿Ese tuco?

\- ¿T-Truco?

\- ¡Tu no le darás las flores a Eric, te las darán a ti frente a Eric! – El rostro de Turner era algo difícil de explicar, pero al ver como sus amigas empezaban a planear cosas e incluso llamar a alguien ya sabía que no tenía salvación de esa futura situación.

 **(. . .)**

Los zapatos de Stevens hacían un leve ruido mientras caminaba por la pequeña calle de locales que había en South Park, luego de unos años se había ¨modernizado¨ en sus tiendas, pero las personas seguían siendo las mismas de siempre. Se dirigió a una pequeña florería que estaba al lado del restaurante ¨Nueva Familia¨, según su querido ex-gay-novio, en esa florería tenían flores totalmente hermosas. No lo dudaba, Clyde siempre le daba unas bellas **rosas amarillas** de esa tienda.

A penas entro al establecimiento un olor a jazmines la invadió, era la primera planta que tenía cerca, estaba totalmente florecida y entre sus hojas se notaban los pequeños capullos que estaban por florecer. Busco con la mirada alguna persona que se digne a atenderla, encontró fácilmente a alguien agachado cortando pequeños tozos de una mimosa.

\- Hola, ¿eres el du…— La joven se quedo sin palabras al verlo levantarse, se trataba de David, un antiguo compañero de primaria. _Ya no es un niño_.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo, estaba mucho, _muchísimo_ , más alto que antes, su pelo estaba un poco más desordenado en un peinado Navy Crop¨ según mi revista favorita de moda, estaba vistiendo una remera negra al igual que su pantalón, aunque el delantal con pequeñas manchas de tierra opacaba un poco su cuerpo.

 _¡Cambio demasiado!_

 _-_ Hola, Bebe, tanto tiempo sin verte — Dejo las tijeras a un lado y se acerco a la chica limpiando sus manos con un trapo que había en la mesa de los tulipanes, una vez estuvo cerca de ella no evito soltar un suspiro al notar que su amiga se había ¨ido¨ - Tierra llamando a Steven, responda Steven.

\- ¡Oh! ¡L-Lo lamento, David! – unió sus manos cerca de su pecho y miro atentamente todas las flores que había, _pregunta, compra, vete. Fin de la historia_ \- ¡Quería saber si tienes algunas orquídeas!

\- ¿Orquídeas? Sí, tengo – Una pequeña pisca de curiosidad apareció en el latino, ladeo la cabeza sonriendo divertido - ¿Se las darás a Wendy?

\- No… ¿Por qué debería dárselas a ella?

\- Uhm… las orquídeas usualmente significan admiración, cuando las regalas demuestras toda la admiración que tienes hacia una persona – David tomo una pequeña maceta de orquídeas y se las enseño mirando fijamente el color blanco que estas poseían

\- N-No lo sabía… ¿Sabes todos los significados de las flores? – La chica quedo totalmente pegada a los ojos oscuros de su compañero, no lo veía seguido ya que el decidió estudiar en el turno de la noche de la universidad, seguramente es porque trabaja a la mañana en esa florería.

\- Algunos… ¿Para qué quieres las flores? – Dejo las orquídeas junto a las demás y miro a la chica con cierta diversión, aun tenia los mismos gestos que hacía en la primaria cada vez que se ponía a pensar en algo seriamente. _Al parecer, piensa._ Soltó una risa por su pensamiento.

\- ¡Necesito flores para una chica a la quien su novio no la aprecia! – Lo dijo rápidamente, miro a David al no recibir respuesta, pero la cara de confusión que el tenia no le daba buenos sentimientos – Es decir… necesito una flor que muestre agradecimiento y afecto… quizás si las orquídea—

-No – Negó cruzando los brazos y se acerco a la sección de las rosas, tomo unas rosas rosadas y las acerco a ella mientras tomaba un lazo color pastel – Las rosas rosadas demuestran eso, Bebe, no te confundas – le entrego las rosas y levanto sus hombros levemente al admirar la expresión que ella tenía al ver las flores - ¿Sabes? Puedes llevártelas, la época de las rosas terminara pronto y seria un desperdicio que se marchiten aquí. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡Son perfectas y sumamente hermosas! ¡Muchísimas gracias, David! – La chica dio un beso en la mejilla del florista acompañado de un rápido, pero fuerte, abrazo. Salió de la florería y freno en medio de la cuadra.

 _¿Acabo de darle un beso y un abrazo cuando antes me negaba a acercarme a el?_

Su rostro se tiño del mismo color que las rosas que aun tenía en las manos. se giro y volvió a la tienda, a penas abrió la puerta se encontró con el latino de frente

\- Sabes! necesito... algunas flores mas... para mi madre, eso – sonrió mirando a las demás flores de reojo, David simplemente se quedo mirando los ojos de la chica, el soltó una risa haciendo que ella le prestara su atención – ¿de que te ríes?

\- Uhm... se me hace curioso que tu madre haya venido ayer por unas walnut, bebe – camino hasta quedar a un a poca distancia de ella y sonrió de lado viendo el sonrojo que la amane de la moda tenia, era curioso que ella hubiera vuelto sin una buena cuartada. Interesante – Eres mala mintiendo Stevens

Ambos sonrieron, la chica de manera tímida y la sonrisa del joven era sumamente sincera.

 **(. . .)**

El plan de las chicas fue todo un éxito, Eric se había puesto tan celoso como cuando Clyde se entero que Kevin se había sacado una foto abrazado con un cosplayer de Han Solo. Ahora estaban todo el tiempo juntos y aunque solo sea gracias a los celos de Eric, mientras Heidi sea feliz para sus amigas seria misión cumplida.

Pero ahora había algo raro en el grupo de amigas.

Bebe Stevens siempre que se acercaba al grupo desprendía un olor a Glicinas o Flor de chocolate. Se negaba a hablar, pero decía que si estaba saliendo con alguien que siempre tenía unas cosas muy interesantes que decirle sobre los regalos que le daba.

Y el pequeño departamento que ella tenía junto a Wendy ahora tenía unas peculiares plantas colgadas en el balcón del lado que poseía Steven

 _No me olvides, Gardenias y unas llamativas Margaritas_

* * *

Rosas amarillas: Xfa, infidelidad

No me olvides: Son de llamar los pensamientos del verdadero amor

Gardenias: Significan amor secreto o un deseo de decir que quien las recibe es hermosa.

Margaritas: Significan el amor leal.

* * *

Si te digo que esto lo hice todo por ella ¿cómo se quedan?

WOWOWOWOW

 **Ya.**

¡Aviso para los que esperan actualización de Tumblr e Imo! Ya volví, renací de las cenizas como el fénix (Ikki xfa) y voy a actualizarlas pronto, ya tengo unas cosas escritas, pero al parecer eso de escribir en las vacaciones no es lo mío y si o si necesito tener tareas para hacerlo xd.

Esta pareja suuuuper crack nos nació a nosotras dos cuando estábamos hablando random, solo que esta vez lo hice algo mas… ¿serio? Nuestras conversaciones en el rol de ellos son algo así:

BB: David

David: ¿Qué?

BB: –con voz de cheta– que grasa sos, _negro (?)_


End file.
